Por el perdón que no se pide
by any-chan1303
Summary: Sakura,Ino,Temari,Hinata y Tenten hicieron algo mal en una misión, después de eso todo cambió.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Tenten observaba a los jounins atenta. En cualquier momento tendrían que irse y podría hablar con Temari sin oídos indiscretos. La rubia, en cambio, se hallaba sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, sin inmutarse por lo que hacían éstos.

Desde hacía unas horas que se hallaban en esa celda de alta seguridad… y todo por una acción buena contra un enemigo.

**Tenten no podía atacar. Aquél tipo no dejaba de enviar ataque tras ataque obligándola a defenderse. Harta se escabulló por detrás de un árbol, tratando de encontrar un modo de acercarse lo suficiente para golpearlo. ¿Dónde estarían las chicas? Maldiciéndose mentalmente, esquivó unos shurikens que se acercaban a su brazo descubierto. Saltó a unos arbustos frondosos que le darían más tiempo. Recordó la estrategia de esos mercenarios: separarlas y ellas sin darse cuenta habían caído. **

**Sentía sus chakras, estaban cerca. Colocó una mano sobre su frente, sabía que podría librarse de ese estorbo con fuego, el problema residía que tenía prohibido usar su poder. Tsunade-sama se había asegurado de ello colocándole a ella y a sus amigas un sello de contención, el cuál se manifestaba como auto-castigo: enviando choques eléctricos a su cuerpo variando su intensidad de acuerdo a la cantidad de veces que utilizaba el fuego. **

**"Ya que", tomó tres kunais lanzándolos rápidamente contra el hombre, el cual sonriendo los desvió con otros tantos. Tenten aprovechó esto para salir de su escondite y lanzar una llamarada a los pies de éste, quien un poco desconcertado cayó al suelo. Entonces la castaña lanzó una bola de acero que en el aire se desarmó soltando una red sobre el cuerpo del enemigo. Sabiendo que lo contendría bastante tiempo, se dejó caer al suelo con el cuerpo un poco agitado, había podido aguantar la corriente eléctrica debido a la adrenalina pero cuando ésta se desvaneció sintió los estragos del choque.**

**Al cabo de unos minutos Temari apareció. Con una mano tiraba de una cuerda, que sujetaba a un joven amordazado.**

**-¿Por qué la mordaza?-preguntó dejando que le pasara una vendas. **

**-No dejaba de gritar**

**Tenten asintió. Había observado la pequeña quemadura en la muñeca de Temari: no fue la única en usar su poder, sin embargo no dijo nada. **

**-¿Chicas?- llamó alguien por detrás. Ambas se dieron vuelta encontrándose con Sakura, Ino y Hinata. Las tres parecían molestas, a su modo, claro.**

**-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Tenten levantándose. Ino resopló.**

**-Lo mismo que a ustedes- levantó un brazo, viendo una marca roja irregular sobre la piel- nos obligaron a utilizar nuestros poderes y cuando lo hicimos nuestros contrincantes se desvanecieron**

**-clones- aclaró Hinata. Sakura estaba en silencio escuchando pero viendo a los hombres atados, con un gesto de la cabeza preguntó:**

**-¿Los mataron?- desde su posición no podía ver bien los cuerpos pero alcanzaba notar un poco de sangre. Tenten negó pero Temari se encogió de hombros- Habrá que curarlos…**

**-Son mercenarios, frentona**

**-Y yo medic-nin, Ino. Mi trabajo es curar sin importar quién o a qué costo- la mirada jade se afiló levemente ante la rubia, quien entornó los ojos sabiendo que tenía razón.**

**-Sakura, las órdenes fueron claras: llevarlos a Konoha vivos o muertos. No es nuestro problema- comentó Tenten apoyándose en un tronco, las demás asintieron.**

**-pero…-la pelirosa no parecía muy segura. Temari suspiró**

**-Hazlo. Curalos, ¿no,tenten?- la castaña asintió. Sakura sonrió levemente antes de hacer su trabajo- Ambas estamos a cargo, Tsunade-sama entenderá.**

"Pero no entendió", recordó como los mercenarios se escaparon en un momento de confusión. La hokage furiosa, llamó a Temari y a ella, las culpó de lo que habían hecho además del uso incorrecto de sus poderes.

Levantó la cabeza al ver a los guardias moverse de sus posiciones. Nada fuera de lo común de no ser que lo hacían de manera extraña hasta que cayeron al suelo en un ruido sordo. Frente a ellas Hinata seguía con los dedos extendidos.

-Te meterás en problemas, Hina- comentó Temari acercándose a la puerta. Tenten, algo extrañada preguntó

-¿Por qué no recibiste un choque?

-Les explicaré luego, ahora hay que sacarlas de aquí- Hinata buscaba las llaves en los cuerpos tirados- tus hermanos llegaron, temari…y están de acuerdo con el castigo que sentenció Tsunade-sama- alzó las llaves triunfante para luego probar cada una.

-¿Castigo?

Hinata las miró de reojo.

-Muerte por traición- susurró abriendo la reja. Las chicas tardaron en reaccionar. ¿Tan importante eran esos hombres? Hinata negó con la cabeza impaciente, levantó la mano y moviendo dos dedos comenzó a hacerlas caminar- No hay tiempo- explicó ante las quejas.

Pronto estaban fuera, saltando por los techos, la Hyuga las dirigía hacia la entrada de Konoha.

-¿Quieres escapar?- preguntó incrédula Tenten.

-Es mejor que morir

-¿Dónde están Ino y Sakura?- preguntó Temari.

-Nos esperan en las puertas de la Aldea…Tsunade-sama nos dio a Ino y a mí la orden de cumplir misiones de rango D hasta nuevo aviso, con Sakura fue muy injusta: le negó su servicio de médico en el hospital… pero el de ustedes fue el más cruel

Ninguna habló. Saltaron al suelo. Hinata más tranquila caminó hacia las puertas.

-¿y los guardias?- Temari no creía que no hubiera nadie vigilando.

-¿Crees que no podemos con unos simples jounins, tema-chan?- cuestionó Sakura observándola desde un árbol, Ino al lado suyo sonrió culpable.

-Disculpa, Hina…le dije a Sakura que no los enterrara pero no escuchó

-Tsk- la pelirosa bajó y lanzó dos bolsos a las recién salvadas- buscamos sus cosas..

-Tu abanico está acá- interrumpió Ino al ver que la mayor se tocaba levemente la espalda. Ésta agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Entonces…¿cuál es su plan?- preguntó Tenten colocándose unos guantes negros. Ino y Sakura voltearon a ver a Hinata.

-¿No les dijiste?

-No era lugar para hablarlo

-¿Cómo es que no tienen choques al usar sus poderes?- Temari le interesaba más ese tema. Hinata e Ino dejaron de hablar, Sakura suspiró.

-Antes que Tsunade-sama…

-Oh, no la llames sama. No merece ese respeto- interrumpió Tenten molesta. La pelirosa entornó los ojos; odiaba ser interrumpida.

-Bien. Antes que Tsunade- remarcando la última palabra siguió- supiera la historia completa, decidí averiguar en la biblioteca de la torre del Hokage sobre nuestro sello. Lo que descubrí fue que no se podía quitar pero si se podía erradicar el autocastigo

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Tenten viendo que su amiga quería dar suspenso y el tiempo no ameritaba para esos juegos.

-Entonces lo que había que hacer era tomar el pergamino de los diez contenedores…o algo así y tachar nuestros nombres. Lo hice antes de ir a ver a la Godaime

-¡Perfecto!- exclamaron Temari y Tenten.

-Ahora nos queda irnos…seguramente nos colocarán en el libro bingo y todo eso pero…ya no nos queda nada aquí- comentó Ino mirando con tristeza las casas.

-Hinata…¿y tu familia?

-Ellos ya me dieron la espalda cuando nací…ustedes nunca. Es mejor irnos

-Algún día volveremos- susurró Sakura- pero dudo que sea por buenas razones


	2. Secretos a la luz!

Capitulo 2

-¡¿Cómo que no están?

El grito de la Hokage pudo haberse escuchado hasta Suna, algo que Kankuro estaba seguro era posible. Tsunade estaba furiosa, y los jounins delante suyo no creyeron oportuno contestar, sólo se dignaron a mirar de reojo a su líder. El hombre tragó saliva mentalmente.

-Tsunade-sama...las dos chicas escaparon gracias a la heredera Hyuga- Neji volteó a verlo, todavía no asimilaba que Hinata hubiera vencido a dos ninjas de alto rango sin hacerles ningún rasguño, por lo que la mirada que le dirigía era entre sorprendida y seria-las cámaras filmaron todo, y las que se hallan en las puertas pudieron grabarlas junto con Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka

-¿Saben que pasó con los guardias de esa zona?- preguntó Kakashi. La godaime sólo se llevó una mano a la frente con el ceño fruncido. "Algo anda mal". El capitán bajó la cabeza, parecía lidiar con las palabras que diría.

-Fueron enterrados vivos...- los demás abrieron los ojos horrorizados. ¿Quién era tan cruel para hacer eso?-los cuerpos fueron llevados ya al cementerio

-Bien- Tsunade hizo un gesto con la mano a lo cual los jounins se retiraron. Shizune, un poco preocupada, se acercó al escritorio.

-Lady Tsunade...

-Estoy bien,Shizune- le sonrió levemente a la joven antes de dirigirse seria al resto de los presentes- Como sabrán, las chicas tuvieron una misión hace poco, en la cual lograron atrapar a los mercenarios pero Sakura los curó y luego gracias a eso...

-¡Pero Sakura sólo quiso ayudar,Dattebayo!- interrumpió Naruto. Estaba enojado, claro que sí, Sasuke ya no estaba, Sakura se iba, ¿dónde quedó el equipo 7?. Lee a su derecha asintió, dejando ver que no le agradaba mucho la noticia que la pelirosa ya no estaba.

-¡Naruto, esos hombres eran cómplices de Akatsuki!- gritó Tsunade, el rubio por la impresión de la noticia cerró la boca. La godaime suspiró- como están las cosas, más la noticia de que las chicas escaparon, no tengo más opcíón que colocarlas en el libro bingo

-Pe-pero- Kurenai la miraba incrédula- ¿No cree que está exagerando? Son adolescentes, es común que se rebelen. Sasuke también huyó de la aldea y no fue para salvar a sus amigos sino para entrenar con Orochimaru, piénselo, Hokage-sama

-Kurenai, ya he dado mi orden.

-Entonces...¿iremos a por ellas?- preguntó Guy confundido

-No. Las dejaremos ir, al estar en el libro Bingo alguien las terminará matando, en el mejor de los casos.

-¿En el mejor de los casos? ¡Está loca, Obachan!- exclamó Naruto

-No conoces su historia y lo que realmente son, niño

-¡Entonces dígalo!

-Les contaré su historia si prometes, y ustedes también, atenerse a las reglas y no ir a buscarlas- concedió Tsunade mirándolos a cada uno. A regañadientes, Naruto asintió.

La godaime comenzó a hablar.

-Todo sucedió una noche de tormenta, parecía que Kami-sama quería destruir el mundo; tal era la fuerza del viento y la potencia de los truenos. La Aldea de Konoha era un punto luminoso y cálido para cualquier persona que la mirara desde lejos en medio del vendaval, las calles estaban vacías y las casas aseguradas. Por esos días, el Tercer Hokage: Sarutobi, ejercía el mando. Yo había llegado para pedir permiso para salir de la Aldea por lo que estuve cuando una mujer entró al despacho.

Jamás había visto una mujer como aquella, se veía frágil y a punto de morir. Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad muy diversa, iban desde el sangriento rojo hasta el más puro celeste pero reflejaban miedo. Su cabello azul era demasiado largo, cubriéndola y haciendo que pensara que era un abrigo viejo. Tanto Sarutobi-sama como yo nos apresuramos a ayudarla, soprendidos nos dimos cuenta que en sus brazos llevaba cinco bultos de distintos colores- abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó cinco pedazos de tela, Shizune se apuró a ayudar a desplegarlas. Tsunade señaló la de color gris plata- en ésta estaba Temari- Gaara y Kankuro la miraron un tanto confundidos- el control que ejerce ella sobre el viento no es casualidad, como es tampoco que las chicas le hagan caso. Sarutobi-sama al saber de su..habilidad le pidió a su padre que la acogiera como su hija, claro que eso fue antes de que las diferencias limarán cualquier vínculo amistoso entre las aldeas hasta ahora...Todavía recuerdo las palabras que dijo la mujer

**Sus hermanas la seguirán y ella las protegerá..por favor, cuídenlas..son sólo niñas...**

-Claro que terminaron siendo más un secreto entre kages que sólo niñas- Tsunade dirigió una mirada al color de la manta- el gris suele ser un color neutral, es el intermedio entre el blanco y el negro, el "no se" del si y el no. Temari y las chicas nacieron como representantes humanos en este mundo, manejan y controlan a voluntad los elementos en su forma más pura, Kazekage-sama- se dirigió a Gaara con una sonrisa sin sentimiento- estuvo al lado de la princesa de viento, la única capaz de ejercer una suave brisa como un huracán, la única que podría haberlo matado siendo todavía un adolescente portador de un Bijuu- ignorando la cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo volvió su vista a los demás- como es común en estos casos cada una tiene el cáracter de su elemento. El que el gris sea su color y su arma un abanico gigante, además de tener una mente estratega osea neutral, más un cáracter cambiante la hacen la líder por excelencia..

-¿Y las demás?- preguntó Naruto señalando las telas que quedaban. La hokage rozó con un dedo la de color escarlata.

-El rojo simboliza la pasión, la fiereza y la crueldad. TenTen fiel a esto, es capaz de engañar a cualquier persona con un cáracter alegre y extrovertido, en realidad ella es muy buena con las armas porque ya de por sí le sirve como ventaja en una batalla, digna princesa de fuego...Puede formar desde llamaradas hasta armas cubiertas de fuego, incluso he sabido que ha logrado calentar el aire y también prender fuego sin tocar, sólo mirar a la persona en cuestión..no es muy inteligente atacarla cuando está enojada

-Pero Tenten no sería capaz de matar a nadie- comentó Lee

-Claro que sí. Está en su naturaleza, es como su elemento: necesita consumir para crecer. Es un apetito y como todo apetito, lo consume todo a su paso, no deja sobras

-¿Y Sakura?- preguntó Naruto. Tsunade levantó la manta verde, en su rostro se notaba tristeza y dolor.

-Ella es la tierra. Puede convertir finas hojas de una planta en dagas mortíferas, producir terremotos y hacer crecer prados en el desierto. Es firme, segura y muy inteligente- suspiró cansada- pude haber dicho que no al tomarla como mi aprendiz pero creí que sólo estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, Sakura fue una alumna ejemplar, su obstinación por querer ser mejor me conmovió. Le enseñé y el resultado fue mejor de lo previsto: una excelente medic nin. Hasta la misión la quise como una hija..-sus ojos miel se nublaron levemente- debí darme cuenta, no debí bajar la guardia, en especial con ella sabiendo lo que era..ahora estoy pagando el precio

-¿Hasta la misión?- repitió Kakashi. La Hokage asintió levemente, se la veía angustiada con ella misma, algo que ninguno hasta ahora había presenciado.

-Los tipos que curó eran cómplices de Akatsuki, informantes. Cuando supe cómo habían podido escapar, decidí el castigo de Tenten y Temari como escarmiento hacia las otras, además si las otras dos morían Ino, Sakura y Hinata no tendrían otra opción que seguir con sus vidas

-Entonces tenemos viento, fuego y tierra..el útlimo que falta es el agua.. pero quedan dos chicas- intervino Neji.

-La siguiente es Ino. Pero su poder no es el agua

-¿¡Qué?

-Ino es la barquera

Kakashi y Guy miraron a la rubia incrédulos. En cambio Kurenai se había llevado una mano a la boca y Asuma se puso serio.

-¿Quiere decir que tuve bajo mi tutela no solo a un mito sino a una princesa de un reino, por demás, inverosímil?

Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

-Asuma debes entender que la historia de la barquera no es un mito para asustar a los niños y que ese reino que insinúas inexistente es totalmente real.

Los más jóvenes no entendían la conversación que se llevaba a cabo por lo que miraban tanto a uno como a otro un poco confundidos. Asuma frunció el ceño al escuchar el evidente tono exasperante de su superior.

-¡Un momento!- gritó Naruto-¿Qué o quién es una barquera?

-Kami dame paciencia- rogó Tsunade en voz baja- Naruto, escucha y escucha con atención porque no pienso repetirlo dos veces. Primero: ¿Sabes qué es una espiritista?- al ver que el Uzumaki negaba con la cabeza, suspiró- un espirista es una persona que puede conectarse con el más allá, si es un espiritista de alto rango no sólo puede comunicarse con los no vivos sino que también puede utilizar sus almas para llevar a cabo acciones en las que el espíritu es completamenta habilidoso

-Quiere decir que si el espirista no es bueno usando un cuchillo pero utiliza a alguien que sí, usará el cuchillo de manera genial- aclaró Sai al ver el desconcierto de su compañero.

-Ahmm..¿Y qué tiene que ver con Ino?

-A eso voy, Naruto. La barquera es una mujer espiritista excepcionalmente buena en lo que hace, cuando muere surge otra y así, es como un ave fénix: solo puede existir una en el mundo. No es una regla universal pero no se tiene registrado en ningún lado que hayan habido dos...La barquera es llamada así porque tiene una obligación en el mundo espiritual, el cual es llevar las almas de persona que hayan sido malas en sus vidas hasta las puertas del mismo infierno.

Naruto se quedó un momento callado. Cuando al fin entendió abrió sus ojos bien grandes

-¡ENTONCES INO ES LADRONA DE ALMAS!

-Algo así..¡Y no grites!- Tsunade dejó a un lado la manta color púrpura y tomó la restante de color celeste.

-Hinata es el agua

-Si, Kurenai. Como el agua, Hinata debe ser apacible como un lago y amenazante como el mar

-Eso no explica que haya acabado con dos jounins de un rango mucho más alto que el suyo- dijo Neji

-El agua es el elemente más común en las cosas. Hinata sólo le basta saber que el 60% del cuerpo humano es agua para poder controlar a cualquier ser vivo

Vaya. Esa información aún seguía un poco incompleta.

-Lo que sigo sin entender es porque Hinata fue llevada al clan Hyuga e Ino al Yamanaka- cuestionó Kakashi. Por primera vez en esa hora reunidos la Hokage mostró una sonrisa astuta.

-Sarutobi sabía muy bien que tanto Sakura y Tenten necesitaban otro tipos de cuidado...en el caso de Hinata debía estar bajo la atenta mirada de alguien, y que mejor que cientos de ojos con Byakugan para vigilarla. Lo único que tenía que hacer era transformar los ojos de la niña en blancos y luego enseñarle las bases de a técnica del Kekei Genkai del clan al que iría, es por esa razón que ella nunca fue una buena futura heredera...-

-¿E Ino?-

-Bueno, ella fue más fácil. Como es espiritista solo que tenía practicar con mucho esfuerzo las técnicas del clan Yamanaka y listo.

-Entiendo

Tsunade suspiró cansada. Con un gesto de la mano dió a entender que la reunión había finalizado, claro que antes les recordó que ahora esas ex-compañeras suyas eran del libro Bingo y que era su deber si las encontraban..matarlas.

**Ya se,ya se, ¿tardé mucho,no? pero acá está! :P disfrutenlo y prometo tratar de no tardar tanto la próxima. Gracias por los reviews!**


	3. Guerra

Capitulo 3

Los dos hombres estaban parados dentro de una cueva. Ambos se notaban nerviosos y bastante asustados. Sentían las miradas de varios pares de ojos y ninguna era lo suficientemente afable como para confiarse. El que parecía el líder caminó lentamente hacia delante hasta que una voz sin emoción alguna lo paró en seco.

-¿Tienen la información?

-S-si,señor. Los kages de Konoha y Suna siguen manteniendo su alianza, me atrevería a decir que ambas aldeas se respetan mutuamente, señor. Con respecto a Orochimaru sabemos que ha sobrevivido al ataque del menor Uchiha, y que éste cuenta con un grupo de tres subordinados, quienes se hacen llamar grupo Taka

-¿Paradero de Orochimaru?

-Desconocido. Hay rumores que lo sitúan en el país de las olas

-Bien

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos hombres se atrevió a romper. De nuevo una voz volvió a hablar, ésta destilaba frialdad y un deje de desdén.

- Tenemos entendido que fueron capturados por ninjas de la Hoja

-Si,señor pero escapamos- se permitió una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Cómo escaparon?

-Fueron cinco kunoichis. Una de ellas vió que estabamos heridos y nos curó, diciendo que era una medic nin y que por lo tanto era su deber. Cuando estuvimos cerca de Konoha, Tenji lanzó bombas de humo logrando que escaparamos

-¿Qué kunoichis?

-Una era de la arena y las otras de la Hoja. Lo único que sabemos es que la Godaime enfureció al saber lo que habían hecho y decidió dar pena de muerte a las dos más grandes mientras que a las otras les dió un castigo

-Entonces esa es toda la información que tienen- comentó la primera voz. Bajaron la cabeza en esñal de respeto ante un hombre que salió de la oscuridad, debería tener unos veinte años, cabellos naranjas y muchos piercings- al final no sirvieron como espías

Los dos hombres levantaron la cabeza asustados antes de ver unos ojos brillar furiosos y caer al suelo sin vida.

-Itachi y Kisame visiten el país de las olas. Zetsu averigúa sobre las kunoichis

Ante la orden, los aludidos se desvanecieron silenciosamente.

* * *

-¿Desea algo más,señorita?- preguntó el hombre dirigiendo una mirada lasciva al cuerpo de la chica. ésta sin inmutarse negó levemente tomando sus compras y saliendo del negocio. La capucha del abrigo cubría gran parte de su rostro además de que la prenda aunque la tapaba hasta un poco más de los tobillos, no disimulaba las curvas de su cuerpo.

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia un monte alejado, cuando estuvo suficientemente alejada de la gente con una mano bajó la capucha dejando ver un rostro levemente tostado, boca rosada, cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Lo más atrayente eran sus ojos: mitad rojos, mitad caoba. Una mezcla de ambas tonalidades. Aunque fuera tan inrigante, su mirada podría haber asustado a cualquiera: destilaba ira y un arrollador calor, como un incendio ardiendo dentro de ella.

Levantó una bolsa observando su interior. Torció la boca al ver que tendría que comer sushi otra vez. Si cocinaba Hinata al menos probaría el postre, si lo hacía Ino terminaría bajo los cuidados de Sakura toda la noche...esa rubia era capaz de quemar el agua.

Giró a su derecha, recorriendo un camino de piedras. Habían pasado ya tres años desde su huida de Konoha, el primer año tuvieron que pasar su tiempo entre esconderse y conseguir dinero, pasaron por muchos pueblos hasta poder vivir aunque sea por dos años en aquella ciudad. La ventaja que le proporcionaba era grande y satisfactoria. La gente no tenía vínculos con ninjas o aldeas escondidas, no eran personas curiosas debido a que su ciudad al ser grande era frecuentada por extraños, su hogar estaba colocado en la mejor posición para ellas debido a su cercanía con sus respectivos elementos y la vista de las entradas a la ciudad.

Mientras pensaba esto, recordó las primeras experiencias de convivenvia entre ellas: ya que no debían fingir ser algo que no eran, sus verdaderas personalidades empezaron a fluir de manera espontánea y descontrolada. Se vieron la mar de las veces peleando por banalidades, estuvieron a punto de llegar a enfrentarse en una batalla que rayaba lo sangriento, y aún así pudieron seguir juntas.

Sonrío recordando aquellos momentos en que tanto Temari, Sakura y ella se mantenían al margen de las locuras de las menores, quienes lograban acaparar parte del mal humor y convertiro en uno bueno, y en otros donde atacaban sin piedad a cualquiera que las lastimara. Eran un grupo por demás inestable y a la vez se comprendían de una manera perfecta. Si una era herida, las otras protegían. Si una caía, las otras la levantaban. Asi era y asi sería.

Apuró el paso al ver ante ella un casa de madera de dos pisos. Sus ventanas dejaban pasar la luz interior convirtiéndola en una imagen acogedora para cualquier persona perdida.

Entró tranquila, escuchando los gritos de Ino bajando por las escaleras. Frunció el ceño al verla arrancarle las bolsas y rebuscar hasta sacar triunfante una lata de crema batida. La Ino Yamanaka de antes hubiera negado mil y una veces algo dulce comocomida, por sus calorías y las grasas y blablabla... pero esta Ino era la verdadera, la que adoraba lo dulce, la que comía sin cesar, la que saltaba como niña cada vez que Hinata cocinaba galletas de chocolate, la que era capaz de apoderarse del cuerpo de un repostero sólo para poder comer los pasteles de su tienda...

No sólo en carácter había cambiado sino en apariencia. Sus ojos celestes seguían siendo directos y con la chispa de picardía característico de ellos, su cabello ahora era corto y puntiagudo, siempre vestía una pañoleta morada anudada en su cabeza y un mini vestido negro con calzas de color gris oscuro. De su cuello colgaba el rosario de Itako que jamás se quitaba.

-Ey, TenTen...-dijo con la boca llena de crema con una mano buscando en las bolsas algo- ¡Te olvidaste las galletas! ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidar las galletas?

-No comprándolas- sin hacer caso de los gestos desesperados de la rubia ante sus "adoradas galletas" y "el cruel castigo de tener como amiga a una anti-galletas" se dirigió a la cocina.

Una chica de cabellos oscuros largos hasta la mitad de la espalda con un flequillo cortado desigualmente volteó a verla. Sus ojos de un extraño color gris con vetas turquesas la observaron sentarse en una silla, sonriendo suavemente le colocó una taza de té.

-Gracias

-¿Es verdad que no compraste galletas?- Tenten la miró un momento antes de negar con la cabeza y sacar de uno de lo bolsillos de su pantalón un paquete

-Me divierte enojarla- encogiéndose de hombros siguió tomando su taza. Hinata rió para asentir dándole la razón.

Una pelirosa apareció seguida de Ino, tenía el cabello recogido con senbons de vidrio, de los cuales colgaban varias piedras y cascabeles. Su flequillo estaba tirado de lado y sus ojos verdes parecían más firmes y serios. Sus labios habían tomado un color más rojizo.

-Dale las galletas. No parará de quejarse- dijo señalando a la rubia quien parecía estar en modo automático de autodepresión con una extraña aura negra rodeándola. Tenten tomó el paquete arrojándolo a las manos de Ino, quien rápidamente mostró una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a dar saltos sin dejar de comer. Las demás sólo pensaron en que posiblemente su amiga era bipolar.

-¿Dónde está Temari?- preguntó al rato Sakura, ayudando a colocar la mesa.

-Dijo algo de averiguar información

Ino suspiró mordiendo un pedazo de pan, el paquete de galletas había quedado reducido en un tacho hacía algunos minutos atrás.

-¿Creen que debamos irnos?

-Es posible- contestó Temari apareciendo por la puerta. Su cabello era el único cambio que se apreciaba en ella, lo tenía suelto y del mismo largo que Hinata. Un arete en forma de equis colgaba de una oreja y un abanico pequeño pendía de su cadera- Konoha y Suna aliados, Akatsuki obteniendo más aldeas bajo sus órdenes, Uchiha y su grupo Taka volviendo a Konoha para ofrecer apoyo...¿A qué les suena?

-Guerra

-mmm...si creo que guerra

-¿guerra?

-diré que...guerra

Temari no pudo evitar sonreír. Esas chicas podían ser fuertes, temperamentales (a su estilo,claro) pero no dejaban de hacerla reír.

-Entonces...¿nos vamos? la guerra afectará las primeras aldeas, pasará mucho tiempo antes de que llegue hasta acá- dijo Ino, Hinata asintió conforme con lo dicho.

-Eso podría ser verdad, de no ser que no hay ninjas, el hombre que gobierna ésta ciudad es un estúpido sin remedio y sin experiencia militar, son unos pacifistas de primera y nosotras no debemos meternos como las salvadoras o las heroínas- enumeró Tenten, dedicándoles una sonrisa sarcástica.

Sakura tomó un pergamino que colgaba de su cadera para abrirlo y escribir algo en él. Luego volteó a verlas.

-Entonces debemos movernos esta misma noche- suspiró guardando la lista de los lugares donde habían estado. Era un modo de asegurarse de no cometer un error en falso.


	4. Dime con quién andas

Capitulo 4

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No

...

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No

...

-¿Y ahora?

-..No

...

-¿Ya llegamos?

-(Suspiro) No

...

-¿Ya llegamos?

-¡Ino, no!

...

-¿Ya lleg-?

-¡Ah, ya estuvo!

-¡Aaaah!

-¡Tenten déjala!

-¡Ino no la patees!

-¡Tenten no le prendas fuego!

-¡Temari ayúdame! ¡Hinata agarra a Ino!

-¡Ino no tires piedras!

-¡Aleja a esa loca de mí!

-¡¿Loca? ¡¿LOCA? ¡eres tú la que no deja de hablar! ¡Y deja de patear!

-¡Sólo pregunte si ya llegamos! Por cierto...¿Ya llegamos?

-¡CALLENSE!

El silencio fue hecho de inmediato. Sakura furiosa había levantado las raíces de los árboles que envolvieron rapidamente a la castaña y a la rubia, quienes sorprendidas colgaban de cabeza pateando y amenazando con gestos ya que sus bocas estaban convenientemente tapadas. Temari, al lado de Sakura, mantenía sus ojos fijos en las cautivas pensando que ya tenían bastantes problemas como para cargar con dos muertos. ¿Es que acaso esas dos no podían llevarse bien? Hubiera sido comprensible si Hinata y Tenten eran las que discutían, por el asunto de agua y fuego son contrarios, pero no: Ino debía ser extremadamente irritante y Tenten extremadamente irritable para que se quisieran matar cada diez minutos. Suspiró resignada, no había caso, el mundo podía estar en guerra que a esas dos no les iba a importar.

-Ehm...no quiero arruinar el momento pero se acercan personas- dijo Hinata acercándose a ellas y observando un punto detrás de los arbustos.

Estaban en un bosque lo suficientemente grande que las mantenía viajando en círculos durante dos días, en ese tiempo no se habían encontrado con ningún ser humano, salvo roedores y pájaros. La repentina presencia de alguien era, por demás, nada tranquilizadora.

Sakura y Temari voltearon rápidamente poniéndose en posición de defensa. Detrás suyo unos chasquidos de ramas quemándose les advertía que Tenten estaba liberándose y que por los pequeños sonidos de hojas marchitándose Ino también, no tuvieron que darse vuelta para saber que ambas ya estaban alertas y listas para atacar.

-¡Maldito avaro! Sólo te importa el puto dinero, mientras nosotros nos estamos cagando en el puto dolor por cargar estos maricas de Jounin...¡Cállate, idiota!

Un leve quejido de dolor indicaba que aquel tipo lleno de malas palabras había pateado a alguien. Entonces otra voz habló.

-Cállense

-Pain tiene razón lo único que haces es quejarte y alabar a tu Jashin-sama volviendonos locos a todos

-Cierra la boca, rubia

-¡Hidan no debe molestar a Deidara-sensei! ¡Hidan es una mala persona!

-Estoy rodeado de imbéciles

-¡¿Qué dijiste, cara de pez?

-¡Tobi siente cinco chakras! ¡Tobi se pregunta quienes son esas lindas chicas!

El akatsuki al completo observaba a cinco kunoichis que al parecer no tenían la menor intención de ser "lindas". Hinata notó como el peliplateado llevaba en una mano una soga la cual parecía arrastrar algo que no alcanzaba a ver pero su escrutinio terminó cuando un movimiento del que parecía el líder le obligó a enfocar su atención.

-¿Kunoichis sin bandana?- Pain sabía quienes eran, hacía un tiempo unos de sus espías fueron "ayudados" por unas chicas.

_Fueron cinco kunoichis_

Así había dicho uno de ellos. Sonrío mentalmente, al parecer no eran tan inútiles, quizás no tendría que haberlos matado...

- Deben ser las desertoras que Suna y Konoha con tanto ahínco están buscando. Sé que se ofrece una gran suma por las personas que figuran en el libro Bingo... ahora que estamos en guerra me ayudaría el dinero que puedo conseguir por sus cabezas- sus ojos resplandecieron amenazantes.

Temari escuchó lo último. ¿El libro Bingo? Se planteó preguntárselo luego, ahora su mayor preocupación eran esos tipos. Por lo que entendía Akatsuki era una organización de asesinos rango S, sonrío pensando que ellas estaban al mismo nivel. "Será interesante", pensó rozando levemente su mano con su abanico.

-Tobi- llamó Pain. El aludido asintió y tomó una de las cuerdas que Hidan tenía, tiró de ella haciendo que un jounin de cabellos negros y ojos marrones trastabillara hacia adelante.

-Matalas- ordenó Pain chasqueando los dedos. El jounin pareció por un momento ido hasta que comenzó a hacer lo que le ordenaban. Rápidamente corrió hacia Sakura, quien lejos de hacer el amague de esquivarlo sonrió colocando sus manos en sus caderas. El jounin apenas estaba a dos metros cuando se detuvo repentinamente- ¿Pero qué..?

-Hinata, duérmelo

La peliazul que tenía un dedo apuntando al muchacho asintió, y como dijo Temari en cuanto bajó su dedo y relajó su mano, el jounin cayó sobre el césped inconciente. Zetsu entonces ante una señal del líder lanzó unos tentáculos hacia Hinata a un velocidad increíble pero tuvo que retraerlos cuando unos kunais al rojo vivo caían sobre ellos, con la claro intención de prenderlo fuego.

-Qué lento- Zetsu giró su cabeza para encontrarse con Tenten, que mantenía fimemente presionada una daga de color negro contra el cuello del Akatsuki. Deidara lanzó una patada contra la castaña que se desvaneció dejando un tronco en su lugar. "Jutsu de sustitución"

-Ya veo- dijo Pain alzando una mano para detener los ataques de su grupo. Temari lo mantenía en la mira, no iba a confiarse tan rápido- Así que tenemos agua y fuego- vió de soslayo a TenTen y a Hinata pero la leve tensión en el cuerpo de Temari le dijo que era mejor seguir viéndo al grupo en general- no parecen Jinchurikis

-No lo somos

-Pero se siente un gran poder viniendo de ustedes- siguió hablando Pain- podría ser una gran oportunidad para mi organización si contaramos con más integrantes

Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿en qué momento la pelea improvisada se había convertido en una prueba de ingreso? Miró de reojo a Temari que seguía con el cuerpo tenso, ´sabía que tomaría la decisión que más las favoreciera. Claro que si era verdad que Akatsuki ya dominaba dos países y Suna y Konoha eran aliadas era lógico saber que sin importar cuanto esquivaran las batallas estas sucederían tarde o temprano y ellas tendrían que defenderse. Eran fuertes, eso estaba más que entendido, el problema es que no eran inmortales: eran humanas y sus reserva de chakra tanto como su energía no eran inagotables. La única opción era elegir un lado, aunque podían elegir el de sus ex-aldeas dudaba mucho que fuera una situación cómoda entre ellos, ni que decir para ellas mismas. El otro lado era, por supuesto, formar alianza con aquella organización. "Mierda"

Temari pensaba igual que Sakura. Su mente iba a toda máquina, las posibilidades eran cincuenta y cincuenta, cada una con sus ventajas... Miró de reojo a las demás, sabía que la´seguirían a cualquier parte, obedeciendo sus órdenes sin dudar. Su mirada se posó en Tenten, era la segunda a cargo y después de todo sabía que podía contar con ella en momentos así, notó que la castaña sonreía levemente sin mirarla y asentía de forma imperceptible. Tragó un suspiro.

-Sólo ser integrantes hasta que se termine la guerra

Pain sonrió arrogante por dentro. Una condición que dejaba ver que clase de kunoichis eran, unas que no aceptarían ser dominadas por alguien más.

-Y que las misiones de ahora en adelante serán elegidas por ti y por mí

-No lo creo

-Soy la líder de mi grupo y tú del tuyo. Ninguno perderá nada y ambos ganaremos bastante en el sentido de organización. Tómalo o déjalo

Pain envió una mirada mordaz a Temari, quien acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas por parte de Gaara, ni se inmutó, manteniendo sus ojos en los contrarios. Pain emitió una especie de maldición asintiendo.

-De acuerdo, ¿algo más?

-Sí, no seremos ni criadas, ni abusadas y mucho menos experimentos, ¿entendido? Y sobre todo nada de secretitos por parte tuya o se termina la alianza

-Bien. Mientras sea el líder y tú la sub-líder

Sin decir más, Pain caminó hasta Temari y estrecharon sus manos conformes pero sin dejar de motrarse recelosos el uno con el otro. El silencio fue momentáneo, roto luego por Ino.

-¡Aaaah!- gritó al sentir una mano tomando su pierna, sin pararse a pensar lanzó una patada al rostro del ninja que Hinata había noqueado.

-No puedo creer que hayas gritado. Sonaste como una niñita- comentó Tenten saltando de un árbol y desapareciendo a su clon, colocado al lado de Temari.

-¡Y yo no puedo creer que Hinata no haya matado a ese tipo!

-Temari dijo duérmelo, no mátalo. El que dió esa orden fue él- bufó Hinata cabeceando hacia Pain, quien miraba la escena un poco mosqueado, ¿acaso eso era el pan de cada día con esas chicas? El suspiro que lanzó la mujer frente suyo le dió a entender que sí.

-Dejen de pelear y vámonos de aquí- ordenó la rubia caminando al lado de Pain, que ya se había puesto en marcha con Akatsuki detrás suyo.

Pronto el claro quedó en silencio, siendo el único testigo de la unión más importante en esa guerra shinobi.


	5. El que espera

**Disculpen la tremenda demora, no creí que tardaría tanto... este capítulo puede que sea corto y juro que se merecen muchos más pero espero que lo disfruten.**

**Gracias a todos lo que dejaron review, inclusive a los que no dejaron y lo leyeron. ¡Ale: ya volví! Jajaja XD**

Tenten observó una vez más el grupo. Dos días con esos tipos y ya quería estrangular a Tobi, cocinar al chico pez, cortarle TODAS las lenguas al rubio pero, sobretodo, lo que más deseaba era callar definitivamente al zombie. Oh, sí, ese albino con complejo de religioso estaba sacándola de sus casillas con muchísima más facilidad que Ino, la cual por extraño que parezca, parecía un ángel silencioso y tímido al lado de ese hombre. Una risita burlona la hizo voltear a ver a Hinata, que a su lado, observaba entretenida los cambios de humor de la castaña.

La pelinegra sabía más que nadie que Tenten no le agradaba pasar mucho tiempo con un gran número de personas, con las chicas ya era un verdadero desafío, con todos esos hombres y sus constantes gritos y peleas, era, en verdad una tortura. Colocó una mano en el hombro de su amiga, tratándo de confortarla.

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó cansada a Temari. La rubia mayor, sonrió mentalmente: escuchar la pregunta de Ino en boca de Tenten era sumamente irónico... y divertido.

-No lo sé- contestó. Y era verdad, no lo sabía. Lo único que ese tal Pain le había dejado vislumbrar era que debían pasar por un pueblo para recoger ciertas pertenencias, (el cómo, el por qué y de quién prefirió no preguntar). Sus ojos se desviaron a la espalda del proclamado líder de Akatsuki, en todo ese tiempo que llevaban con ellos, no habían cruzado palabras salvo en las ocasiones para indicar algún camino y nada más. Y la tensión entre ambos grupos se sentía en el aire, ni ellos estaban cómodos en su presencia ni ellas querían estar cerca de la suya.

-Zetsu-llamó Pain sin siquiera darse vuelta. Temari tuvo ganas de tirarle una piedra. El mencionado apareció de la tierra justo al lado de su jefe.- Adelántate, elimina e informa

La planta humana asintió para irse. Temari rodó los ojos, ese rubio le estaba cayendo cada vez peor, no sólo la ignoraba sino que hacía las cosas sin informarle a ella, ¡a ella!, a la que le había estrechado la mano diciendo que sería partícipe de las decisiones de ahor aen adelante. Lo único que le frenaba para no echarlo a volar era su paciencia y también su sed de información de aquellos sujetos, no podía procesar lo que sucedería sino conocía todas las fichas y sus movimientos en el tablero. Sonrió mentalmente, puede que el gran líder de Akatsuki fuera fuerte pero a estrategia no le ganaría.

Hinata miraba entretenida el cuadro que ofrecían todos, cada uno en lo suyo y molesto por los demás. Inclinó un poco su cabeza sonriendo, tenía que decir que estar viviendo todo aquello era muy extraño.

Unos metros más atrás unos ojos negros la observaban. Una Hyuga fugitiva. Y no cualquier Hyuga... una de ojos grises y pelo azulado. "Lo nunca antes visto". Como si supiera que estaba pensando en ella, Hinata se giró cruzando sus ojos con él, creyó que le miraría mal o incluso le insutaría (tanto tiempo con sus compañeros le hacían olvidarse un poco de lo que normalmente social significaba) pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Itachi no pudo evitar dedicarle un asentimiento corto como respuesta.

-Es bonita, ¿no?- dijo una voz a su lado cuando la pelinegra se giró hacia adelante.

-Tsk, tiene su peculiaridad- contestó cruzando sus brazos

-...¿Peculiaridad? ¡Pero es muy bonita!

-Exacto

-Entonces crees que es realmente bonita

-Eso es lo que dije- contestó un poco irritado, jamás había hablado tanto sobre algo tan banal.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver su peculiaridad?

-¡Nada!- gruñó.

-¿Y por qué dijiste hace un momento que tenía su peculiaridad?

-¡Porque me refería a su belleza!

-Oooh, así que en vez de bonita, dices que es muy bella

-¡Escúchame, pedazo de...!- giró su cabeza dispuesto a ahorcar a esa persona cuando se cruzó con dos ojos celestes que lo miraban con curiosidad- ¿T-Tú?

-Ajá- contestó Ino sonriéndole inocente- ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Tu conciencia?

-...

-Como sea- dijo la rubia moviendo su mano como si espantara una mosca- si tanto piensas que es bella, ¿por qué no le hablas en vez de estar gastándola con la mirada? Se supone que los Uchiha son los casanova de Konoha por así decirlo, ¿Ne?

-¡Ino!- llamó más adelante Tenten, haciendo que la rubia se olvidara del pelinegro, que la seguía mirando como tratando de entender de dónde había salido, lo saludó con una sonrisa y se fue.

-Mujeres, ¿no?- comentó alguien detrás suyo.

-Cállate

Sasori sonrió levemente bajo su sombrero.

* * *

-Señor, están viniendo para acá

-Lo sé, Kaoru, lo sé

-¿Quiere que mande a los guardias a-?

-No. Que todos rodeen la sala, no podrán contra tantos- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro "Veamos que tanto lo quieres...Pain"

* * *

-¿Podemos apurarnos en llegar a algún lugar?- preguntó Ino bostezando detrás de su mano- Esto se está poniendo un poquito aburrido

-¿Por qué quieres llegar a un lugar si ni siquiera sabes dónde es?- preguntó Sakura leyendo un libro mientras caminaban.

-Porque allá es más interesante que acá

-Eso no tiene sentido- comentó Deidara detrás de ellas, Ino lo volteó a ver con cara sorprendida, al parecer no se había fijado que el rubio estab ahí.

-Claro que lo tiene- se quejó ella

-¿Cómo?- desafió Deidara. A fin de cuentas, él también estaba aburrido.

-Bueno... sé que acá me estoy aburriendo, así que allá no me va a pasar lo mismo

-Tsk, eso es demasiado tonto

-¡No es tonto!

-Si lo es. No puedes saber si allá no será lo mismo que acá

-Pero acá tanto tú como yo nos estamos aburriendo como ostras

-¿Y allá sería distinto?

Sakura sonrió detrás de su libro, que manera tan original tenía Ino de mantenerse entretenida. Tenten por su parte bufó exasperada.

-No otra vez- murmuró.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Hidan, la castaña lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido, ¿y a éste quien le había hablado?- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- repitió el albino.

-Ino siempre hace eso- intervino Hinata- busca una forma de pasar el tiempo y bueno...alguien siempre termina enredado en sus palabras

-¿Palabras?- bufó otra vez Tenten- querrás decir en el caótico mundo que tiene en su cabeza

-¿Caótico?- preguntó Sasori, metiéndose en la conversación.

-Una forma nada tierna que tiene TenTen de clasificar la mente de Ino- contestó Sakura, ahora sí dejando su libro un momento, la castaña no se dió por aludida.

Temari atenta a la conversación de sus amigas sonrió internamente, era bueno que al menos socializaran un poco con aquellos tipos. Su mirada se centró en la espalda del líder, ¿por qué era tan distante? No era como si le importara si era un depresivo psicópata o algo así, pero debía saber con qué clase de persona se había aliado. Tomó aire y camino para ponerse a un lado de Pain, quien ni siquiera hizo gesto de ante su presencia.

-¿Adónde vamos?

Pain la miró de reojo antes de volver los ojso hacia delante. Temari quiso bufar.

-¿Adónde vamos?- volvió a repetir.

-Ya te dije

-No. Me dijiste qué ibamos a hacer, no a donde ibamos- como el hombre seguía sin decir nada siguió hablando- te recuerdo que hicimos un pacto, no con sangre ni nada parecido, tampoco hubo papeles de por medio pero para mí tuvo el mismo valor y si no quieres que tú y tu grupito de amiguitos terminen lamiéndose las heridas después de lo que les haga, será mejor que comiences a poner de tu parte.

Pain crispó sus manos, ¿quién se creía esa mujer para venir a amenazarlo? Ya bastante había cedido al soportar la presencia de ella y sus amigas para que ahora viniera a reclamarle nada. Furioso le lanzó la mirada con su Rinnengan brillando aterrador, Temari lejos de asustarse se la regresó con sumo placer.

-Ejem...

Ambos giraron impacientes haca Tobi, que sólo tragó saliva y señaló tímidamente hacia delante. Ellos se voltearon y vieron una enorme ciudad a lo lejos rodeado de muros oscuros como la noche.

-Ino- llamó Temari- ya llegamos... la ciudad de Go


	6. Disturbio I

Cap 6

"La ciudad de Go, conocida como la entrada al infierno mismo-"

-¡Ino!

"Ya, ya. Ejem. La ciudad de Go es conocida por ser... ¡LA SEDE DE LOS CRIMINALES MÁS MALOS Y ¡AUCH!-"

-Dime que no le tiraste una piedra- murmuró Temari con una mano en su frente. Tenten a su lado se encogió de hombros.

-¿Al final alguien va a explicar qué es exactamente la ciudad de Go?- preguntó Deidara bostezando.

-¡Si! ¡Tobi quiere saber!

- ¡Pero yo no!- espetó Hidan- ¡Deberíamos estar destrozando la puta ciudad en este maldito momento!¡Vamos, Líder, di algo!

Pain simplemente lo miró antes de seguir revisando unos planos.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sakura cerrando al fin su libro- contaré qué es la ciudad de Go y después iremos para hacer lo que hacen mejor estos tipos, osea-

-¿Nada?- interrumpió Tenten, recibiendo varias miradas asesinas.

-Entonces...- dijo Hinata sentada en medio de Ino, quien se recuperaba del golpe, y de Itachi, que la miró de reojo- ¿la ciudad de Go?

Sakura se acomodó mejor en el tronco donde estaba y empezó a hablar.

"Cuando el libro Bingo todavía no había sido creado, los criminales hacían lo que querían cuando querían y nadie les daría algún castigo por eso."

-Pero...¿y los ninjas?- preguntó Sasori.

-Bueno, el libro Bingo fue creado más o menos al mismo tiempo que recién estaban formándose los primeros shinobis, por lo que no había muchos en ese entonces. Como sea, los kages hartos de no poden controlar tanta corrupción decidieron marcar en un libro a los peores y que en cuanto fueran vistos, tendrían permiso de matarlos.

-Qué lindo que la traidición no cambie- murmuró Ino, recordando las ciudades y pueblos dónde se habían tenido que esconder después de su huida de Konoha. Claro que en esos momentos ignoraban estar en el famoso libro.

- Uno de los criminales temiendo no ser capaz de enfrentarse a los shinobis de aquel entonces, se le ocurrió una idea: crear una ciudad tan secreta que ni siquiera los kages podrían encontrarla, donde pudieran esconderse y hasta residir sus similares. Para eso necesitaba un milagro porque ¿dónde encontraría tal lugar? Así que decidido, vagó por el mundo hasta que exhausto sólo cayó de rodillas y se dejó vencer por la fatiga.

-Espera, espera- paró Ino- ¿murió?- Sakura asintió- ¿entonces cómo se fundó Go?- la pelirrosa sólo rodó sus ojos.

-A eso voy, Ino. Se dice que usó su último respiro para pedirle a los dioses que le dieran la oportunidad de crear ese refugio de criminales que tanto anhelaba, pero los dioses decidieron que tal pedido para tal atrocidad no era para ellos algo justo, así que le negaron su deseo. Pero alguien más lo escuchó, el terrible dios Amatsu, dios de la maldad. Le prometió al criminal que no sólo le daría su deseo sino también que lo haría semimortal.

-¿Semimortal?- preguntó Tobi

-Si, osea que tendría una vida muchísimo más larga que la de los humanos comunes.

-Un dios no pide solamente eso- replicó Ino.

-La verdad es que no- concedió Sakura, sabiendo que su amiga sabía mucho más del tema que ella- también le ordenó que le construyera un templo sólo para él y a cambio le daría la protección que buscaba, y no contento con eso le dijo al hombre que debería darle su alma como ofrenda.

-¿El criminal aceptó?- al parecer tanto Tobi como Ino les encantaban las historias.

-Si. La ciudad se levantó de un día para el otro, rodeada de muros tan altos nadie podría atravesarlos jamás. El hombre la bautizó como la ciudad de Go, poniendo su nombre: Kao Gorú.

-Bastante increíble- comentó Hidan bostezando, Deidara asintió. Sakura sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Lo sé, pero de algún lado tenían que explicar la presencia de la ciudad, ¿no?

Temari escuchaba observando a Pain de vez en cuando. Todávía recordaba la discusión incompleta de hacía unos momentos, después de eso los había llevado hasta un claro protegido por árboles, con una vista de Go medianamente buena, mientras sacaba unos pergaminos con planos dibujados en ellos; Ino había hecho de las suyas tratando de explicar lo que era la ciudad de Go en sí. Aún así ella había notado que el líder se hundía más en sus pergaminos y tornaba su rostro más serio. ¿Pero por qué?

Pain volvió a releer las medidas y los detalles, esa misión debía salir bien. Si un mísero error se producía, el maldito de Kaoru lo destruiría, y ni su rinnengan podría evitarlo. Su cerebro seguía maquinando a toda marcha las posibles salidas y acciones a seguir si algo fallaba. Nada debía ser dejado al azar. "No hay plan B", pensó apretando sus puños contra la mesa improvisada.

Una hoja cayó sobre los planos en un punto en especial, que le hizo notar algo que había ido ignorado hasta el momento. Ese algo era su plan de escape, su boleto a la fuga estratégica, ¿cómo rayos no lo había notado? La hoja movida por una mano invisible comenzó a marcar un recorrido sobre el papel de uno de los planos. Miró de reojo a cierta rubia mayor que sonreía tan levemente que los demás ni siquiera repararían en el gesto pero él si lo hizo, sabiendo que la "mano invisible" era producto de una brisa.

Quizás el final de muerte inminente no sería tan acertado...

* * *

Un hombre vestido en ropajes negros y una máscara con el dibujo de un cuervo, miraba desde su balcón la ciudad que se extendía bajo él, observando los muros que la rodeaban. Unos muros tan altos y con tal imponencia que hasta el más iluso perdía las esperanzas de atravesarlos. Pero él no era un iluso, ni tampoco tonto.

Él sabía que esos muros, aquellos paredones que se mostraban tan firmes, tan siniestros con ese extraño color oscuro en sus ladrillos, eran sólo eso: ladrillos. Él sabía que podían ser destruidos y que iban a ser destruidos con un simpe movimiento y todo lo mítico y peligroso de Go se perdería.

Él era un hombre sabio pero también intuitivo y su intuición le indicaba que aquella persona que lograría tal hazaña se hallaba cerca. Intuición confirmada hacía nada. Pero él iba a luchar, en un enfrentamiento donde no habría empate, no. Sólo un ganador. Él estaba listo.

-Espero que tu también, Pain

* * *

-Dime otra vez qué estamos haciendo acá

-Tenemos que dar la señal y ofrecer apoyo en cuanto veamos que hay problemas

-¿Problemas?

-Si

-...

-...

-¿y porque justamente nosotras?

-porque podremos "controlar" la situación de manera rápida

-¿Y los demás?

-Ellos tienen otras tareas

-...

-...

-Sólo una pregunta más

-Dime

-¿Porque tenemos que estar con ellos?

-No es como si nosotros estuviéramos en el paraíso

-Es de muy mala educación meterse en la conversación de otros

-No es como si me metiera exactamente

-¿Eh?

Sasori señaló el intercomunicador que tenía en su cuello mientras Deidara sonreía burlón. Ino miró un momento a Hinata a su lado, quien sólo le sonrío culpable. La rubia infló sus cachetes enfurruñada antes de sacarle la lengua al rubio, quién repitió el gesto poniendo ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, sacando tres lenguas a la vez.

-¡Eso no es justo!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no nací con dos lenguas en las manos! ¡Yo nací normal!

-¡PARENLE YA!- dijo alguien por medio del intercomunicador en un susurro furioso- ¡O LES PRESENTARÉ A UNA AMIGA LLAMADA SAMEHADA!

-¡USAS ESA ESPADA EN INO, ALETA CON PATAS Y TE HARÉ PESCADO FRITO!- susurró amenazante TenTen desde otra línea, Ino le mostró a Deidara la V de victoria con los dedos.

-¿Y YO?- dijo Deidara también en susurros.

-¡QUE TE CALLES, RUBIA!

-¡NO ME MANDES A CALLAR, RELIGIOSO!

-¡POR JASHIN QUE TE MATARÉ APENAS TE VEA!

-¡HIDAN NO DEBE MATAR A DEIDARA-SEMPAI! ¡TOBI SE PONDRÍA TRISTE!

-Aww, pobre tobi- consoló Ino

Temair escuchaba los susurros de todos en su comunicador como un zumbido incesante. Pain e Itachi a su lado parecían estar pasándola igual de horrible que ella. Entonces el pelinaranja habló.

-Cállense- dijo en un tono bajo y calmado. Sorprendentemente el silencio se hizo. La rubia no lo diría pero tenía que aprender a hacer eso- Zetsu

-No hay nadie en la zona este

-Kisame

-Nada en la zona norte

-Sasori

-Cambio de guardias

-Hidan

-Tsk, nada en sur

Pain frunció el ceño, ¿dónde estaban todos los guardias? La zona oeste era donde estaban las puertas de entrada al pueblo, pero aún así que no hubiera nadie cuidando los otros lados, daba a entender cuanta confianza tenía el lord del lugar. Exhaló aire despacio antes de dar la orden.

-Muévanse

Enseguida observó como distintas sombras de 2 lados distintos se apresuraban a ocupar puestos en las bases de los muros.

* * *

-Esto es un asco- dijo Sakura evitando pisar desechos, pegándose contra las paredes.

-¿Acaso esperabas un jardín repletos de flores y mariposas con pájaros trinando alegremente?

La pelirosa miró enojada a Kisame mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo sí...- comentó Tobi, también evitando pisar heces de lo que fueran. Los otros dos lo voltearon a ver un momento con extrañeza, antes de fingir no haber escuchado nada.

Sakura tanteó los ladrillos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, golpeó suavemente escuchando un sonido hueco. Con un asentimiento a Kisame se lo dio a entender.

-Lo tenemos- avisó el hombre por el comunicador.

* * *

Hidan golpeó algunos ladrillos hasta escuchar el sonido hueco, haciendo una seña a TenTen, ésta les dijo a los demás.

* * *

Pain movió su mano hacia adelante, Itachi y Temari se esfumaron de su lado.

* * *

-¿Lista, nena?

-No me digas nena- gruñó Sakura apoyando la palma de su mano contra el ladrillo, cerró los ojos concentrándose sólo en empujar despacio.

Kisame tuvo que tragarse una maldición al sentir como la tierra comenzaba a vibrar bajo sus pies, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando esa muralla enorme comenzaba a caer despacio como si se lo tragara lentamente el suelo. Miró a la pelirrosa, quien a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados sonría.

-¿Asustado, nene?

-¡Ja! Para nada, nena

Tobi sólo se encogió contra el piso, cerca de Kisame, temblando de pies a cabeza. No le gustaban mucho los terremotos...

* * *

Del otro lado, Zetsu se fundía contra el suelo destrozando los cimientos del muro. Hidan y TenTen observaban, uno de brazos cruzados y cara de aburrido, otra con una mano en su cadera impaciente por pelear.

* * *

Las mesas empezaron a temblar, las sillas se movían levemente hacia todos lados y los vasos caían con sus bebidas provocando más ruido si se cabe. Los hombres miraban para todos lados buscando la fuente, algunos salieron en cuanto escucharon los gritos de afuera, quedando atónitos ante el ceder de sus oscuros guardianes.

Sólo uno miró aquello con ojos de conocimiento, apretó los puños, "maldito...". Negándose a quedarse más tiempo, se esfumó en una bola de humo.

Apareció frente a un enorme trono, donde se hallaba su amo. Arrodillándose en una reverencia esperó a que le cediera la palabra.

-Señor, los muros est-

-Lo sé, Kaoru, lo sé- el hombre se levantó de su asiento caminando hacia él. El tono sonaba tranquilo, casi indiferente, salvo por una nota de furia fría- esperaremos, mientras tanto, hiciste lo que te pedí, ¿verdad?

-Si, mi señor

-Sólo hay un resultado final, y si las murallas caen, es un sacrificio que después arreglaremos

* * *

-¿Ves algo?- preguntó Ino, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar a sus amigas detrás de toda aquella humareda de polvo. Hinata negó.

-Hay algo extraño en todo esto- comentó entrecerrando los ojos, buscando alguna anormalidad- ¿dónde están los criminales?

-Aquí, ¿no nos ves?- preguntó Deidara señalándolos a Sasori y a él. Ino bufó negando con las cabeza- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-Sé tomarme las cosas en serio, rubia- dijo recordando el apodo que usaba Hidan.

-Cállate

-Concuerdo con Hinata... esto no es normal, ya debieron haberlos atacado- comentó Sasori colocándose a un lado de Ino- será mejor que le avise a Pain.

Esperó unos momentos, escuchando unos extraños chirridos cada vez que querían comunicarse con el líder. Miró a Hinata, quien rápidamente hizo lo mismo, tratando de llamar a Temari o a TenTen.

-Nada

-Maldición... caímos en una trampa


	7. Disturbio II

Cap 7

Esto estaba mal, algo andaba mal, muy mal... ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Nadie iba a atacar? El chirrido en su oído le estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, largó un suspiro arrancando el auricular con fuerza. "Piensa, Temari, Piensa"

De acuerdo, lo planeado era así: destruían los muros, criminales los atacaban, los vencían, lograban entrar al edificio construido en la mitad de la ciudad, mataban a quien tenían que matar, tomaban lo que tenían que tomar y luego se iban.

Pero las cosas pasaron así: destruyeron los muros, nadie los había atacado, no había nadie a quien vencer, la comunicación era inexistente y sin lugar a dudas no habían pensado mucho en la posibilidad de la poca visión y la incomunicación.

Divisó a Itachi más adelante de ella, volteando su rostro hacia los lados con el ceño fruncido, pudo divisar un auricular colgando de su cuello.

-Tenemos que movernos

El pelinegro la miró. Al parecer a él tampoco le estaba gustando la situación.

-Pain debe estar ya yendo hacia el edificio

-Lo sé... pero antes nos desharemos de esto

Temari sin perder tiempo, chocó sus palmas frente a su rostro, haciendo que el aire fluyera como onda desde ella hacia su alrededor, la humareda se disipó de manera rápida.

-No esperes que me impresione- comentó Itachi bajando el brazo con el que se había tapado los ojos.

-No espero menos de un Uchiha

Ambos sonrieron arrogantes un momento antes de fijar su atención en el edificio más alejado. Sin decir nada desaparecieron.

* * *

-Esto está mal- gruñó Hidan lanzando su comunicador al suelo. TenTen y Zetsu levantaron sus cabezas al sentir el cambio en el aire.

"Temari", TenTen iba a decir algo cuando unas presencias la hicieron girarse y lanzar unos kunais al rojo vivo.

-¡QUEMAAAAAAAA!

La castaña tuvo tiempo de salir del camino de Tobi corriendo como un loco, mientras movía sus manos alrededor de su cabeza, que sacaba humo...

-¡Cállate!- volvió a gruñir Hidan, Zetsu agitó una de sus raíces aplastando al pobre. La risa de Ino retumbó en el silencio que se había situado.

-¡Otra vez!- dijo palmeando sus manos divertida. Hinata a su lado negó con la cabeza mirando a Sakura que llegaba con los demás.

-Al parecer no somos los únicos preocupados- comentó Kisame, ignorando la escena de hace segundos.

-Dudo mucho que Pain haya visto esto, Itachi y Temari deben estar yendo tras él, así que en la cabeza del líder las cosas van como las planeó- todos miraron la torre serios.

-Debemos llegar antes que ocurra una catástrofe- dijo Sakura. No pudieron estar más de acuerdo

* * *

-¡Alto ah-!

Dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo mientras una sombra pasaba por encima de ellos. Pain siguió avanzando: esa joya iba a ser suya. La necesitaba.

* * *

-Manténganlo entretenido

Cortó la comunicación. Miró por las ventanas, la ciudad hacía minutos estaba silenciosa, y a él acostumbrado a los griteríos de los borrachos y las peleas de los bares, esa quietud le incomodaba. Divisó a los lejos unas montañas de escombros de los anteriores muros. ¿Cuánto más iba a "sacrificar" su señor? ¿Acaso valía tanto esa esfera?

Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que casi no ve las sombras sobre los techos de las casas. Entrecerró sus ojos, tomó los binoculares que guardaba en sus bolsillos y los enfocó en ellas.

Un Akatsuki, reconoció los rasgos del clan Uchiha, y...

-¿Una mujer?- que él supiera Akatsuki no tenía miembros femeninos*. Además el rostro de aquella no le resultaba conocido.- vaya, vaya, Pain, tú si que das sorpresas

Sonrío, sabiendo lo que haría con aquellos dos. El Uchiha no le suscitaba tanto interés pero a esa "dama" debía conocerla. Tomó el comunicador y habló con los grupos que custodiaban los pisos superiores.

* * *

Para un ninja moverse en sigilo es una característica fundamental, es una regla, una ley no dicha... e Ino iba en contra de eso, lo que hacía preguntarle a las chicas cómo seguía viva, o al menos eso se cuestionaba Hinata al verla tropezar por ¿tercerca?¿cuarta? vez con algunas ramas.

-Ino, quédate quieta

-Gomen- susurró tratándose de parar otra vez y cayendo sin remedio al suelo- ¡Dueleee!

La pelinegra soltó un suspiro resignado saltando del árbol y caminando hacia ella la ayudó a pararse.

-¿Sabes? Si sigues haciendo ruido, nos descubrirán; y la verdad no quiero pensar qué pasará si eso sucede

-Es que de verdad no entiendo... soy un poquitín torpe pero tampoco tengo dos pies izquierdos- Ino, en serio, que no entendía que pasaba. Hinata la observó.

-sácate las zapatillas

Ino le obedeció. Hinata las tomó y las volteó, encontrando en las suelas un líquido transparente por toda la superficie.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Si supiera, ¿crees que estaría cayéndome todo el tiempo? porque no es nada lindo aterrizar con tu trasero

La pelinegra rodó los ojos, concentrándose en esa cosa. Con cautela deslizó un dedo para después olerlo, sin percibir nada, lo frotó entre sus dedos notando que era muy resbaloso.

-Qué extraño...

-¿Quieres ver algo más extraño?- comentó Ino sacudiendo sus ropas y sonrió, señalando detrás de Hinata- tres tipos que aparecieron de la nada están a tu espalda y no parecen felices... me pregunto por qué...ah, devuélveme mis zapatillas

* * *

Itachi saltó hacia atrás, esquivando un par de patadas de parte de los guardias. A un lado Temari, lanzaba kunais tratando de mantenerlos alejados. Sin poderlo evitar quedaron entre una pared y seis hombres.

-Aléjate- ordenó el Uchiha. Temari iba refutarle cuando notó lo que iba a hacer, rápidamente se agachó contra la pared, dejando que Itachi lanzara fuego por la boca de derecha a izquierda.

Cuando acabó, se permitió sonreír al ver que los que habían podido escapar ya no molestarían y los que habían estado más cerca del fuego, bueno, estaban ahí pero quietos... Giró hacia Temari arrogante pero la sonrisa desapareció al no encontrarla por ningún lado, por un momento creyó que su ataque le habría alcanzado, aunque recordó que la rubia se había puesto detrás de él. ¿Dónde carajos estaba?

* * *

-¡Aaaaah!

¡Tump!

-¿Qué rayos?

Temari se levantó sacudiendo su ropa. Primero estaba agachada evitando que el Uchiha le quemara el cabello y luego una puerta salida de quien sabía donde se abrió detrás de ella, haciéndola caer pesadamente en un...¿sótano?¿calabozo?¿celda? no estaba muy segura de qué era. Recordó que todavía llevaba el auricular así que un poco escéptica trató de llamar a alguna de las chicas o al menos Itachi, que era el más cercano en posición a ella; y como esperaba, no había señal. No iba a provocar un remolino, sino el techo caería sobre su cabeza.

-Ni modo...

Tomando su abanico, que había caído a unos metros, comenzó a caminar para buscar una salida.

* * *

Sakura caminaba junto con Tenten, los demás se habían separado también. Abarcarían más terreno.

-¿Crees que Temari esté bien?- preguntó al fin, sin poder guardarse su preocupación por más tiempo. La castaña la miró de reojo para asentir luego.- ¿No estás preocupada?

-Claro que estoy preocupada, no por ellas, sino por los idiotas que se crucen en su camino

La pelirosa sonrió, estando de acuerdo en ello.

* * *

Pain estaba parado frente a una gran puerta de madera, detrás de ella estaba el objeto por el que toda esa locura había empezado. Apretó los puños. No se iba a ir sin esa esfera. Decidido, tomó un kunai con su mano y con la otra empujó, el rinnegan brillando.

-Vaya, vaya... cuanto tiempo sin verte, Pain

-Apártate de mi camino

**Al fin el capítulo está terminado, me costó tiempo, bastante imaginación (la muy condenada se me puso rebelde) y horas sentada frente a una pantalla en blanco. Ahora aclaraciones:**

***Konan en este fic no aparece (hasta ahora, si aparece será como otra kunoichi de por ahí pero no como integrante de Akatsuki :3)**

**El fic termina de repente pero para dar suspenso, no porque no tuviera ganas de escribir XD**

**Okey, nos estamos leyendo, gente. Gracias por seguir mi fic y no mandarme al diablo ni arrojarme tomatazos por la tardanza :3**


End file.
